


I'm Jealous of Everyone, Kagome

by Fawn_Eyed_Girl



Series: The Seven Sins of Kagome [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Other, Secret Admirer, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn_Eyed_Girl/pseuds/Fawn_Eyed_Girl
Summary: Someone loves Kagome very much, and is envious of the affection she gives to others. Who could it be?Featuring artwork byNartista!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: The Seven Sins of Kagome [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931368
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	I'm Jealous of Everyone, Kagome

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from the manga and/or anime.
> 
> Hello everyone! This is my entry for Envy in the [Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Inuyasha_Sins) collection. Please enjoy!

Kagome is  _ so  _ ungrateful.

I mean, I carry her around on my back all day, and what’s the thanks that I get? All I want is for her to be a little appreciative: to rub my ears a little, to maybe put her hand on my shoulder and give it a squeeze.

To be close to me, so I can smell her delectable, delectable scent.

Guys, do you even  _ know  _ how amazing she smells? 

The way that the breeze catches her scent and blows it in the direction of my nose...there are moments that I nearly fall down, she smells so fucking good. It’s sweetness and sometimes, a hint of something spicy. It’s not like anything I’ve ever smelled before. 

I want to be surrounded by her scent, all the time. 

And  _ I _ want to be the one to carry her, always, so that I can breathe her in, so I can feel the squeeze of her powerful thighs as she clutches me with her legs. I get so angry when she wants someone else to carry her; like all of a sudden, I’m not good enough? My back isn’t solid enough, or comfortable enough?

Because it is,  _ Ka-Go-Me _ . It’s definitely strong enough for you.

If you let me, I’d carry you all the time. I’d protect you, anywhere we go. I’d go hunting with you, help you catch all the fish you want. You bring me food from your world all the time; the least I could do would be to help you get food in my world.

And besides, if I helped you more, maybe that little kitsune runt wouldn’t get so much fish, and get to eat whatever he wants, whenever he wants. 

Because let’s face it, Kagome, I’m much better for you than he is. I know he’s still just a kid, but he’s always demanding your time; he’s always taking you away from me. He gets more treats, he gets to ride on my back with you...

He gets more cuddles.

Why does Shippo get all the cuddles?

There are other people who would like cuddles from you, Kagome.

I don’t think you even realize it, but when you hold me, when you stroke my ears, when you caress my face...it’s the best feeling in the world. I just want to close my eyes and purr into your hand. 

I know that youkai aren’t supposed to have these kinds of feelings about humans, but you are unlike any human I’ve ever met. You don’t care that I have claws, or fangs; you’ve never turned away from me in fear. And as much as I go on and on about wanting to protect you, truth be told, I know that you’d protect me, too. And I love that about you. It makes me love you—it makes me want to protect you—even more.

When you’re in danger, I want to throw myself in front of you. When I see a cut on your arm, I want to lick it and make it better. When I see that you’re unconscious during a battle, I want to curl my body around yours to protect it.

Can’t you see, Kagome? I just want to be near you, to be in your arms. Because honestly, that is my favorite place to be. 

With my face nuzzled between your two perfect, round, soft breasts.

Does that shock you? Surprise you? That I’ve noticed how incredible they are?

But really, how could I  _ not  _ notice? Every time we’re close, I feel them press up against me, and I long to snuggle in between them. They’re the softest part of you, and I want more than anything for you to hold me, so I can lose myself in them.

So I can lose myself in  _ you _ , Kagome. 

You’re so busy losing yourself in everyone else, though, how could you have time to even see this? To see how I feel?

Oh,  _ wait. _

Are you...are you looking at me, Kagome? Do you see me...do you see me looking at you?

What do you want, Kagome? I’ll give you anything.

* * *

“Kirara!” Kagome called out, and the nekomata sprung eagerly across the campsite, launching into Kagome’s arms and nestling herself against the warm pillows of Kagome’s breasts. She sighed contentedly and nuzzled Kagome happily.

“Keh,” said Inuyasha, “you’re spoiling her, wench.”

Kagome hugged Kirara tighter. “I don’t care, Inuyasha,” she retorted, sending a huffy glare his way. “Kirara  _ loves _ snuggles, and I love to give them to her.” A wicked gleam came into Kagome’s eyes. Why do you care, anyway?” she added, a slow smile spreading across her face. “Are you jealous or something? Do you wish this was you right now, snuggled up against me?”

Inuyasha snorted. “As if I’d be jealous of  _ that _ ,” he shot back. But his cheeks tinged red, and he could no longer meet Kagome’s suddenly heated gaze.

“Maybe tonight, if you’re a good boy, you’ll get your turn, Inuyasha,” Kagome said softly, her eyes gleaming.

Inuyasha’s ears perked up at her words; Kirara let out a low, soft growl.

[ ](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/post/629969435679129600/sins-week-envy-someone-is-clearly-pissed-because)

Artwork by [Nartista](https://nartista-digital.tumblr.com/)

* * *


End file.
